Suzy is a Headbanger
by PeachyKeen
Summary: I am sorry, but i had to end it. I'll do another Dave fic pretty soon though....
1. I'm Eighteen

Suzy is a Headbanger

Suzy is a Headbanger

Well, I promised I wouldn't do it for at least a week, but here it is.The sequel to Sheena is a punk rocker.I won't be naming the chapters after a Ramones song anymore, but I will be naming them after songs.This one is after Alice Cooper's I'm Eighteen, which sorta goes along with the story."Oh that reminds me, In the ending of my last fic, I mentioned that the Sabres were the only Buffalo team that didn't suck, I take that back.THEY TOTALLY SUCK!Buffalo can't win a superbowl, even when they go to the damn thing four in a row.We lost the NBA team years ago, our baseball is still minors, and our hockey team lost the to the penguins.They would have won last year's cup.I am a firm believer in NO GOAL, meaning that Dallas Fucking CHEATED!!!**wipes sweat and excess foam from mouth**Okay, calm down!I'd better write the story or else I'll give myself an aneurysm

Joey had been living with Dave for over a year now, and things were great, as far as he was concerned.He had gotten his driver's license soon after he became Dave's legal son.He was nearing the brink of eighteen years old, and was studying all the literature there was available about being a doctor.He wanted to heal people, but he also was fascinated with the human body and how everything worked.He loved his biology class, and was viewed as weird and disgusting by all the girls in his class, except for Alex.In one year, they had lost their virginity to each other, but that didn't change much.They even believe that brought them closer, and no one can prove them wrong.

He shook his head clear and tried to take a nap, but was unsuccessful.He stood up and walked into the living room.The newspaper was sitting there and he picked it up.He read the front headline."McDonald's going out of Business."He smiled and read more."The former fast 'food' giant is no longer doing business, a spokeswoman said today.Apparently, there are too many lawsuits over the unpopular variety of cuisine they have; Syringe Burgers, Anti-Hindu beef fries, Band-Aid Macs, Chicken McHeads, etc."He laughed to himself."Reading the news, eh?"Dave asked, walking out from the kitchen."Yeah."Joey said, whirling his head around.He shaved his head after he moved in with Dave, and now he had long hair, and no mohawk.He didn't color it, because he wanted to go to college to be a doctor, and things wouldn't look too promising if he had funky hair.It was now long and brown and tied back.He had gained weight, and now he looked much healthier, which was good.He still had his piercings, and had even gotten another two in his right ear."Hey, dad?"He asked.Dave smiled.He still wasn't used to hearing that."Hmmm?""Can I go to the mall with the gang?"He asked."Sure.Since it's not a school night, I'll let you stay out until 11:30?"Dave asked him."I'll be home, don't you worry."Joey said, as he hopped to his feet.He ran into his room and looked at his vast array of clothes.Dave spoiled him, and they both knew it, but as far as Dave was concerned, Joey deserved it.He picked out a pair of red cords and a black Placebo baby doll shirt.It made his pecs stand out, and that gave Alex the chance to show off what was hers.He smiled at that thought.Hers.He now had the dreams of marrying her someday, but only when he could support her.He grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.He got out to the parking lot, and then he realized something."Dammit!"He said, turning to head back up for his forgotten keys.Just then, his keyring came flying out the window and bonked him in the head.The keys fell into his hands and he looked up to Dave, who was giving him a shit-eating grin.Joey grinned back and flipped him off.Dave smiled even wider. He was teaching his son very well.Joey got in the car and pulled out of the lot to pick up Alex.He honked the horn at Stefano who was outside kicking one of his wife's stupid lawn Gnomes.He pulled up in front of Alex's house and she came running off of the porch and got into the car.They pulled away and headed for the next destination, which was their friend Trent's house.(Think Jakob Dylan/Daria's Trent.) They shut off their Blazer and then got into Trent's van.They drove off to the next house, Trent's girlfriend, Zoë's house.Zoë had blonde hair that had long strips in the front, that were purple, and short in the back.She was sporting a Megadeth shirt and a black skirt."Hello!"She said to her friends and kissing Trent on the cheek.They drove toward the mall, where there was a club that had a local punk band playing.They got out and went into the club.The band, dubbed Suspect Nonconforming, was playing cover songs this night and they were currently doing a cover of Alice Cooper's 'I'm eighteen'.Joey and Alex hung towards the back, away from the mosh pit for now.That's when they bumped into Luka and Abby."Hey!"Joey said.Abby greeted the pair, but Luka couldn't hear them over the noise.He was dancing to the music, and was clearly enjoying it.Joey asked Abby why they were there."Luka has been in the US for a while now, but he hasn't actually been to a rock concert, and this was the closest I could get to some band like Green Day."She said.Joey nodded."He likes it then?"Abby nodded.Joey gave a thumbs up and walked to the front.They began to jump around in the mosh pit and laughed when they each toppled over.The band moved into a slower song, which was Kiss's Beth.The couples began to dance, while the singles either hooked up with one another, or hung off to the side to watch the show.

Dave meanwhile was still at Scott's.They had given each other nearly 30 years of their history and Dave checked his watch."Holy Hell!It's eleven.I have to beat Joey home, or I'm in for it."Dave said."I'll see you later then?""Yeah. Later."Dave said, hugging Scott and hopping into his car, he drove back to his apartment, and just got in.It was almost midnight and Joey wasn't home.Why?Dave began to worry, but remembered that Joey was a teenager, and teens are forgetful people, especially when they're with their friends.At half-past midnight, Joey came waltzing in."Joey!"Dave said in a stern tone."I'm sorry, dad.I was with Alex, Trent, Zoë, Luka, and Abby."Dave raised an eyebrow."Abby Lockhart and Luka Kovac?"Joey nodded."Uh huh.""I'll see them on my shift tomorrow, and if you're lying…""I'm not, dad."Joey said.Dave gave in."Alright.You smell like cigarettes.Give me your clothes and get in the shower."Dave said, sounding like a mother hen.Joey stripped to his underwear and gave the rest to Dave, who went to the wash.He first checked the pockets, which are the first things that teenagers forget to check before putting them in the hamper.He pulled out Joey's wallet, his change, a bunch of papers, a prom ticket, and a condom."Kids."Dave said, putting the stuff down, and putting soap in the washer.He turned the knobs and started it.Joey screamed from the bathroom."Oops."Dave said, turning the washer off.He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, clean and spiffy.He walked over to the machine and put his undies in and turned it on.He then grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on, tossing his towel in a basket."Well, did you have a good time?"Dave asked from the couch."Yeah.You should have seen Luka.I never knew that man could dance like that."He said.Dave laughed."Well, if it's anything like the way he plays baseball, then I can only imagine."Joey smiled and sat closer to Dave, and laid his head on his father's shoulder."I love you, dad."Joey said.Dave smiled."And I love you, Joseph."Dave said.They shared the perfect father/son bond now, and neither was willing to give it up for anything.

The next day, the phone beside Joey's head startled the young man out of his slumber.He was still on his stomach, and when he brought it to his face me muttered a hello into the phone."Hey, Joey.Prom's tonight, and I wanted to tell you that there's a party at Greg Heinrich's house afterwards.See if you can get your dad to let you go."Alex said."Hold on, babe….DAD!!!"He yelled.Dave came into the room."What?""There's a party after the prom tonight, and it might last for a while.Can I go?"He asked. "Okay, but please don't get killed and/or cursed."Dave said."I'll be there."Joey said."Cool.See you there."She said, hanging up.Joey sighed and rolled over.He'd need the extra sleep, then.

Sorry it took so long.I started writing this on Thursday night, but I got such good reviews for my Placebo short, that I wrote two more parts.Just check it out in the Placebo fics section if you want to.Or go to The Brick Shithouse's message board if ya want to.If not, just wait till I post the next chapter of Suzy is a headbanger.


	2. Beer Drinkers & Hell Raisers.

Chapter 2- Beer Drinkers & Hell raisers

Chapter 2- Beer Drinkers & Hell raisers.

It's a ZZ Top song this time.It also fits the chapter.

5-13-01Well, it's pretty late now, so if the first part of the story is half-ass I'll give you an explanation.I have been out in the field (in the middle of nowhere where we're moving to this summer).Where was I?Oh yeah.I was out in the field racing my sister's go-kart in the field.I wasn't actually racing anyone, but I was showing off to the people driving by.I love making ppl jealous…LoL.So I'm tired, and the first half will suck.

Joey looked at the tuxedoed form in the mirror before him.Since he was dragged to the hospital charity crap that Dave had to go to, Dave decided to buy him one, rather than pay the money to rent it. He grunted softly as he criticized the way he looked.He pulled his hair out of the ponytail and shook it.He smiled.It was a little bit better, but he was still nicely dressed.He grabbed a rucksack and put a pair of black cords and a muscle shirt in it for the party afterwards.He walked out, where Dave ambushed him with a camera."Shit, dad!"He yelled.Jing-Mei, Abby, Luka, Carter, and Dave's neighbor, Kelli were in the living room.They each raised a camera and snapped a photo of Joey.Joey knew this was going to happen, so he lifted his bony hand and gave the group the finger.Dave laughed."Have a good time, kid."Joey smiled and hugged his father."I will, Dad.I will."Joey said as he grabbed his rucksack and headed out.He ran out the entrance and to the car."Shit."He said, remembering his keys.Something clanged against his head and he looked up to see Dave and Jing-Mei grinning in the window.He smiled, and then gave them his own special 'salute'.He hopped into his car and drove.

Alex looked into her own mirror.She wore a long black dress, which seemed to shine with a purple color.(I'm sure you've all seen these dresses, they're black, but they have a colorful shine to them… I just don't know the term.)She fiddled with her hair and sighed.Why couldn't she dress like normal?It would be so much easier.She grabbed her rucksack, packed with a pair of JNCO's and a Placebo babydoll shirt.She looked at it and frowned.Was this Joey's from one of their 'dates', or was it hers?She shrugged and put her clothes in the sack and headed down the stairs.She flung her backpack on the couch and allowed her parents to get their pictures in._I feel like a star already._She thought as they took pictures.The doorbell rang and Alex rushed to beat either of her parents to it.Joey stood there with a dozen roses in his hand."Hi.I'm looking for Alex DeBello.Is she here?"He asked."Smart Ass."She said as she moved forward to kiss him.Joey smiled into the kiss.She led him inside to meet her parents.He shook her dad's hand, and bowed down to kiss her mother's."Watch it, young man.If you do that, I'll have to be more polite around the house!"Hal joked.Joey smiled."Life's a bitch isn't it, Mr. DeBello?"Hal smiled."Yeah it-" Lady coughed a little, trying to get her husbands attention."Look, she's my daughter, if she gets killed, raped, pregnant, harmed and/or wrecked in any other way, I swear to God I'm going to kill you, do you understand me?"Hal said.Joey nearly *soiled* himself when he looked into Hal's eyes."Daddy…"Alex said, putting her hand on his."I'll be fine.And if anything should happen, chances are, I instigated it."She said, waving goodbye.They had decided to get a ride from Trent and Zoë, rather than bother with a limo.The Tank was pretty beat up, and its black paint was worn and dusty.This van had taken them everywhere.It was their car, and whoever wanted to use it, could use it, as long as Trent knew about it first.This was one of the last trips together in it, except for graduation, and of course, one final road trip before they parted ways, so they took it.Plus it was much cheaper than renting a limo.Joey drove the short distance to Trent's house and they got out."I gotta wait for Josh.So if you want to wait here, or go make out in the Tank, or whatever, go ahead."He said.Josh was their other friend.He had long, light brown hair, blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile. (Think Jesse from 'Daria'.Yeah.Real Original, Steph.I know.)He dated Trent's twin sister, Tara.(Wow!First character that isn't modeled after a Daria character!)Suddenly they heard a screeching of tires, and then they saw smoke coming from a car's tailpipe up the street."Josh."They said in unison.He pulled up in his blue viper.Tara came running up to him.She wore a strapless red dress which seemed to clash with her black hair, but that didn't matter.She and Josh shared a sweet kiss."Ok.Let's get the hell out of here.We have a prom to go to before we start the making out."Trent reminded them.The filed into the van and headed for the prom.Joey cuddled up to Alex, who in turn, nuzzled his neck.

They parked a few blocks away from their high school, and walked the rest of the way."No sense in wasting gas while the engine idles."Trent said.The couples didn't care.It was a warm spring evening, and their only care was to have fun before graduation.They handed their tickets in and walked into the gym, where they were playing Zebrahead's Playmate of the Year.(I downloaded the Dude, Where's my car? Soundtrack.)Trent and Tara separated from their respective partners and went to a group of friends and they began to rock out to the music, while Josh and Joey and Alex and Zoë went their separate ways. (Wow.That rhymes…Sweeeet.)They had three hours, and with the twins out with their friends, they had time to talk alone.

Alex and Zoë were best friends since forever, and so naturally, they gossiped about their boyfriends."So, have you and Trent had sex?"Alex asked."Not yet.He's more afraid of it than I am, but he says that he wants to 'protect' me."Zoë replied."How about you and Joey?"She asked.Alex nodded."It really wasn't as great as sex is made out to be."She said.They were interrupted in their conversation by a teacher who walked into the bathroom."Hello, Ms. DeBello…Ms. Donelson."She said."Hi, Mrs. Styrzo."The girls chirped as they left the bathroom."Stupid Bitch."They said as they went back into the dance.Josh and Joey went to a back hallway behind their cafeteria."So, how's your mouth tonight?"Joey asked."S'okay.Still sore from the candy incident, though."Josh said.He went into flashback from the morning before.

*Around 5th period, Joey and Josh are sitting in the back corner of the room, nearest the windows.Another boy, Jon, is sitting in front of them, with a large bag full of Runts.(You know, that candy that's shaped funny, but tastes really really sugary?)He turns around to Joey and sets a green candy on the desk.Joey grunted and said, "I don't want that."He said, tossing it back onto Jon's desk.They turned back to face the front of the class."And that is how you solve systems of equations."The teacher said.The second she turned back, Jon put the candy back on Joey's desk, who in turn put it on Josh's desk.Josh put it in his mouth.Jon smiled and pulled out a huge handful and started to drop them on the desk.Josh scooped them up and put them all into his mouth, sucking on them.Pretty soon, he looked like a chipmunk."AAGGHH!ZZZHISH SHUCKHS!"He gurgled.The whole class was laughing at him, and the teacher was slightly upset."Joshua!You need to pay attention!If you keep playing with candy in class, you'll fail!"Joey bolted his hand in the air."On the other hand, Ms. Lombarski, we found a way to keep him shut up!"He said, laughing.She nodded, but looked kind of sad at the pathetic sight of Josh nearly choking on his candy.Jon put a few more on his desk, and as Josh put them in, he drooled all over his pants."MY Gohhd!I Ghet Shomesheeing on my pahntsh everyshday!"He sloshed his words."And today it has to be Runt Juice."He said, swallowing some of it.*

They laughed at it."Y'know, they say that these are the best years of our lives."Joey said."God, I hope not!"Josh retorted."So.You going to the party at Greg's?" Josh asked.Joey nodded."I heard they're havin a kegger!"Josh said."Cool."Joey said, not knowing how to react."Whatever."Josh said."C'mon.The chicks are probably looking for us."Josh said, dragging his friend back into the dance.They met up again.Josh with Tara, Joey with Alex, and Trent with Zoë.They danced the night away, each couple lost in their dreams and thoughts.Pretty soon, it was time to announce the court."Okay.The Senior Class Joker is…Joshua Cranston."Josh grinned as he went up and received his joker's hat.He did a few cartwheels to show his status and went back to his girlfriend."The prom king this year is.(Whispers to another teacher…)Joseph Malucci!"She said.Joey almost fell through the floor, as he walked up to the stage.He was crowned, and then the queen was chosen."Zoe Fihnnerty!"She said, excitedly.Alex hugged her friend happily.Zoë went up and was crowned Queen.The traditional King and Queen dance took place.Trent walked up to Alex and asked her to dance.Alex nodded and they began to dance.Joey smiled at his friend, and then scrunched his face at his girlfriend.Alex giggled from over Trent's lean shoulder.They swayed back and forth in time to Nazareth's 'Love Hurts'.Soon enough the song ended, and Joey mooched Zoë's cheek, and went back to his one and only.Alex did the same and they knew the dance was almost over.They slow danced one more time, and then left for the party.They changed on the way.Zoë shook her head when Joey stripped down to his tightie whities."What?It ain't nothin' she hasn't seen before!"He said, pulling on his pants.The ride got a little bumpy when Joey and Trent switched places.The van swerved a little, but they kept it in control.Soon they arrived at Greg Heinrich's house.A tall redhead answered the door."Hey!!!Come on in!Keg's over there, dude!"Greg said.Joey was handed a cup of the liquid.Not knowing what else to do, he lifted the glass to his lips and drank some of the odd tasting liquid.

5-16-01Ok.I know it's been a while, and I'm not too sure if I'll post a chapter soon.I just found out today that my friend Chris attempted suicide.(At least that's what his closer friends say…)He hasn't been in school for about 2 weeks, and I just found out today.I'm not too scared, just shaken up that he would do something like this.I hope he's okay, and I'll be creeped out until I see him at school at the end of this month, so the story might not be written, or if it is, it might not be that good.If you're reading this, I hope you're better now, Chris.I'm your friend, and I'll always be here for you if you need it.

-Love,

Steph.

Also, the 'candy incident' is something that really happened in my math class today, and the boy it's based on is also named Josh.The whole thing is true, even what the teacher said.I was in Joey's position in the class.(Hi 5th period, if any of you are reading this!)And if you have any problems with the translation of Josh's words, tell me in the review and I'll post them there.


	3. Rock and Roll All Nite...

Chapter 3- 

Chapter 3- Rock and Roll All Nite; Party Every Day 

Well, I couldn't stay away for very long.I just have so many things I want to do with Joey, and so I'm moving this summer, so it might be a while to continue updating.The hamper scene was taken from a Cheech and Chong movie; I forget which one it was, though.If anyone remembers, just put it in your review, and that shall be the post-it note for this chapter.

"Hey!!!Come on in!Keg's over there, dude!"Greg said.Joey was handed a cup of the liquid.Not knowing what else to do, he lifted the glass to his lips and drank some of the odd tasting liquid.He scrunched his face up and swallowed it."Whoa!"Greg laughed at him."Shyeah!I know.My cousin bought Heineken for us!"Joey nodded, and then took another sip.Alex was given a cup of it herself, and she drank it all, no problem."Done this before?"Joey asked.She nodded."I've been doing stuff like this since long before I met you."She said, kissing him.He smiled and then drank the rest of his beer.

Pretty soon, the whole crowd was partying like there was no tomorrow.Josh was in the bathroom.There were two drunk people making out in the tub, and Josh was drunk off his ass as well.He lifted the lid, took out his wang and proceeded to relieve himself.He looked up and then turned his head backwards and noticed the toilet.He then looked back to where he was, and then back to the toilet.He noticed that it was the clothes hamper, but shrugged it off.No one would notice.He zipped himself up, careful not to pull a Ben-Stiller-in-There's-Something-About-Mary, and walked back out to the party.Tara was running around, yelling something about stealing Twins and Malucci-this and that.She ran into a familiar-looking boy on the stairs of the balcony."Hi!I'm *Tara*!"She giggled."Tara…?"He asked."OH!Tara Titus!"She said."And you're…?"She asked."Tal Malucci."He said.An extreme look of drunken surprise dawned upon her face."Hey!I have a friend named Joey Malucci!Are you guys related?"She asked, grasping his hand.Tal knew this girl was drunk, but he followed anyway.Was it possible that there was a Malucci cousin from his Uncle Dave?He followed the girl to a room.He was introduced to Joey."Tal?"He asked."I'm Zaccario's son.Your uncle, from Cali?"Joey was drinking shots of Tequila, so he just nodded as if he knew.He smiled stupidly."Hi."He paused for a minute, deep in thought."Who are you, again?"He asked.Tal smiled, his blond hair falling in his eyes._Oh yeah.Uncle Dave's really gonna like this._He thought, rolling his eyes.Just then, Josh fell down the stairs, landing perfectly still on his back."Somebody dial 9-1-1!"Tara yelled, looking at her boyfriend.Joey took this opportunity to pull his dumb stunt of the night.He looked at his hand, which was holding an empty shot glass from Hard Rock London."NINE….ONE….ONE!"He yelled, pausing shortly between numbers.He then passed out , and began to vomit all over the place.Tal rushed to the phone, and took it from the redheaded fox who was using it.He hung up and dialed."Hey!I'm located on 749 Evergreen Terrace.I have three people down, one fell down a flight of stairs, one is vomiting uncontrollably, and the other has been shooting heroin."He said.Dispatch immediately sent ambulances out.

Peter Benton was ready to go home, when he heard the hustle and bustle of a trauma.He grunted and yelled for someone to call in Malucci.Malucci was sitting on the couch when his phone rang."Love Shack?How may I help you?"He answered."Malucci!We have a triple trauma coming in in ten minutes and we need your ass here, now!And Tell Chen to come in, as well!"Kerry yelled, not giving Malucci a chance to protest.He ran downstairs, only to find that his car was still gone.He grumbled, but they took Jing-Mei's car.They sped to the hospital, beating the ambulances by two minutes.Dave just finished putting on his scrubs when they burst in the door."What have we got?"Benton asked."Three males, about 17, drinking at an after-prom party.One fell down the stairs, while the other passed out and began vomiting." Mark ran to the first gurney where a teen had a bandanna around his arm, and a needle sticking out of it. Malucci ran to the next gurney and noticed a blond boy, with long curly hair, totally motionless, except for his breath.He didn't recognize him, and that was good, or Josh may have lost his life then and there.He ran in to prepare for a nasty trauma.Benton gasped as he noticed who was laying on the gurney beneath him."Oh God!"He whispered, praying that no one would inform Malucci until he was finished with the other boy.He ran in and prepped him for a gut pumping.He looked down sadly as he watched Joey slip away from him.Benton yelled for then to charge the paddles.He zpeed Joey once and revived him.Then they put a tube in his throat to pump out the contents of his gut.Kerry poked her head in."Benton, do you need any help?"She asked, somberly.Benton nodded."No.I have this one, but Kerry?""What?"She asked."Do Not, under any circumstances, let Malucci in here, until I say that it is okay to let him in, understood?"Benton said, even more fierce than usual.Kerry nodded and went on the lookout for Malucci.Malucci sat with his head in his hands."Dave!Isn't there the third trauma in there?"She asked.Dave shook his head sadly."No.He…didn't make it."He stammered.Kerry knew something was wrong.This man never got this broken up about losing a patient.Not like Abby."Dave…It's not like you to get broken up over a loss."She said to him."Yeah.That was Josiah Clay."Dave said."One of Joey's good friends."He whispered.Kerry knew now why Peter was so protective of the patient in the Trauma room."And the other boy is his best friend."Dave said.He then realized who else was there.A look of fear crossed his eyes as he bolted from Kerry to the Trauma room was located.Peter had finished saving Joey and was had him moved to a temp room.He noticed Malucci running in.Dave burst into tears when he noticed there was a bunch of bloody tools, and no gurney.Peter hesitated, but put his arms around Malucci."Dave!He's fine!"He said.Dave looked up."He's okay?Where the hell is he?"Dave shrieked.Peter groaned."He's here.C'mon!"He pulled Dave with him, amazed that this brash smart ass could hold such emotion.He pulled Dave around the bend to a room, where they were currently holding Joey.Dave walked in and sat beside his son's bed."Joseph."He whispered, taking his son's bony hand in his own."Don't you ever do this to me again!"He said softly."I won't daddy."Joey whispered back, squeezing his dad's hand.

5-30-01.I know, not much of a chapter ending.I'll have a better one later, but a certain devil is pressuring me to upload it, and I'll have more time to write during classes tomorrow, as I don't have any more essays due, right FLORIO?(He doesn't actually read this, but if he ever does, he'll know what I'm talking about!

Also, if anyone cares, I updated my bio and shit, so if you want to check it out, go ahead.If not, whatever.Oh yeah.The "911" part was from an episode of Titus.Titus' mom subdued her family with Myacet, a mental illness drug, and then chased the dad with a wine bottle.Check it out @ [www.fox.com/titus][1] orchristophertitus.com(it's a comedy, for those who don't know that!)

And finally, I'll leave you with a quote.This one is from Carrot Top."I'm not kickin' ass and takin' names, I'm kissin' ass and Droppin' Names!"

   [1]: http://www.fox.com/titus



	4. A New Life...

6-8-01

6-8-01

Wow!I didn't fall on stage last night!Sweet!However, I did screw up.Okay.Let me set this up for you.There are three groups; a large middle one, and two smaller ones; one on the left, and one on the right.I was in the righty.Righty forgot a whole step, and lefty was doing it right.We totally fucked up (pardon my French).Uhhh… Enjoy the story.

Dave sat and stared at his son.He didn't know whether to be angry, or to be thankful that Joey didn't die.He was a little of both.Joey stirred a little, from his previous slumber.It was 8 am, the night after Joey was admitted.Dave moved forward and looked at Joey, who opened his eyes.Dave shot a stone cold stare at Joey.Joey knew that Dave was mad, so he just looked away, ashamed.Dave got up and walked out of the room.Joey began to cry._What have I done?_He thought, not caring anymore.A troupe of doctors ran in to do some tests on the drowsy youth, and as fast as they were in, they were gone, once again leaving Joey to his sorrow.There was no clock that was visible, and they had taken his personal belongings into an envelope for him for later.Dave came back after what felt like hours.Joey didn't want him to come back and tell him the god-awful truth, or at least, what Joey thought was the truth.Joey made to open his mouth, but Dave glared at him.Joey shut his mouth and looked at Dave silently.Dave's face didn't change as he loomed over his son."You know, Joseph.I used to feel sorry for you, and what your dad did to you."He paused looking at Joey."But now, I think that you are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met."He said coldly.Joey sighed and let a tear slip from his eye."Dad, I-" He began."Don't call me that."Dave snapped.Joey nodded and looked away.He didn't talk again.It was pointless, and Dave, although forward thinking, wasn't about to have a modern 'it's-okay-honey-I'll-forgive-you-and-hope-that-you-never-do-it-again approach to this."Sorry, Dr. Malucci."He whispered."You're fine.You're being discharged today.You're fine."He said, turning on his heel and walking back out.

Dave stormed down the hall."Dave, you're needed in-" Romano began."Fuck off, Robert!"Dave grunted."What did you say?""I SAID 'FUCK OFF ROBERT!'"He shouted, causing the entire ER to quiet down.Romano stepped out of Dave's way.Dave kicked open the men's room door and went into it.He made sure no one was in there and looked into the mirror.He shook his head and wiped his face while trying to figure out what to do with Joey.He still didn't know 20 minutes later so he left the room and to the desk where he signed Joey out.Joey was taken out and allowed to walk out.He didn't look up to Dave, and just walked out.Dave followed him close, but stayed back."Get in the truck."Dave commanded.Joey did as he was told, fastened his seatbelt, and folded his hands in his lap.Dave began to drive and didn't stop.They got to the state border, and they had to stop for gas.Dave pumped, paid, and got back in.They managed to drive through Indiana and some of Ohio before having to stop again.They drove all day, and Dave wouldn't allow himself any time to sleep.They finally reached their destination, Dave's home city of Brooklyn, New York.Dave knew where he was going, even though it had been about 20 years since he last lived there.He parked on a road that led to a cemetery.He got out and then opened Joey's door.HE unbuckled the seatbelt and then yanked the young man out of the door.He dragged the man into the cemetery and around various headstones of people.Joey's eyes widened as he saw some of them.They finally reached an area of land where there was a small headstone in the ground that read, 'Matthew J. Armato, 1961-1975.'There was nothing else on it, and there were flowers planted, probably by Scott, or his best friends at the time, the ones who were still around anyway.Dave grabbed Joey and pushed him down on the grave."You see this you stupid little bastard? Do you see it!!!!"Dave yelled.Joey nodded."Yeah?You do?You know what it is?"Dave asked."A gravestone?""Yes, a grave stone.OF MY BROTHER!"Dave raised his hand to Joey, but dropped it."No.Not here.I won't disgrace my brother like that.Not the way he died."He said.Then he shouted at Joey."SEE THIS?THIS IS THE PRODUCT OF ALCOHOL!THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS."Dave shouted.Joey lost his composure and began to cry.HE cried as Dave continued to shout, and he cried when Dave finally collapsed on the ground, hugging the ground beneath the headstone.He slowly crawled over to Dave, and tried to hug him.Dave slapped him away.Joey left the cemetery and sat outside the gate.HE waited the hour and a half that Dave stayed, grieving.When Dave finally came back, Joey was still in the same position, face haunted by demons familiar to Dave.Dave motioned him up and into the car.Joey did as he was told and buckled in.Dave began to get sleepy, but Joey didn't.Joey never got tired.Dave, out of money, pulled over for the night.He climbed into the back, leaving Joey up front, and not really caring what he did for a bed.Once Joey knew Dave was asleep, he grabbed the car keys and started the car.He began to drive back the same way he had driven. He finally reached Chicago by the time that the sun came up.Dave hadn't even stirred when they pulled up to the apartment.Joey gently opened the door and lifted Dave up and out of the truck and carried him with little difficulty up the stairs and into the apartment.He laid Dave on the bed and covered him up.Joey went to the desk and sat down.He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and began to write:

Dear Dave:

I know I got drunk, and the truth is, I wasn't thinking.You weren't up on letting me talk to you, and seeing your brother's gravestone…It scared the hell out of me.I'll never, ever drink again, that I can promise you.It's stupid, irresponsible, and I realize that I'm turning into my dad.

Let me cut to the chase.I fucking hate myself.I hate what I did to you.I hate what I did to Alex, I hate what I did to Josh, and Siah, and everyone else I have ever met.I knew, even as a child, that I would never be anything.Never be anyone.My father was right.Anyway, I'm leaving.I don't know where I am going, but it sure as hell isn't going to be here, where I can bother everyone.And don't worry.I'm not going to kill myself either.That's the wussy way out.I'm going to live my life out, dealing with the fact that I will never be anything.

You can do better than me for a kid.I came into your life too old, and too late to change.I think that you should settle down with Doctor Chen.She's pretty, young, smart, kind, sweet…Everything that your children with her will be.I know that you two will be good together, and I definitely don't belong in the picture.I love you, though.And I am grateful that you had the heart to take me in, and love me.I love you, dad.

Love, 

Joseph

Joey sighed as he folded the letter.He looked at the plain paper.He thought of how generous Dave was, and how he was made to feel loved; the way he wanted to be loved.He had a father, and he blew his chance.He went into his bedroom and stripped his clothes.He picked up the rucksack he had originally came into the ER with on that day.He began to cry as he remembered how he felt.How scared and vulnerable he was.How Dave made him feel safe and secure in the extremely dangerous life he was living.He went to his closet and rummaged for the clothes that he had that day.He picked up the Ramones shirt, and the torn JNCO's he had.He put them on and rummaged for the duct-taped shoes that he had as well.Joey was dressed the exact way that he was when he first met Dave.He picked up the paper again and began to scribble at the end:

P.S. I left the clothes and shoes that you bought me, and everything else you bought me.Everything you bought me is here, and whatever you want to do with it is fine with me.I love you, Dave, and wish that I had never crossed your path to bring you the pain that I did.

Joey sighed and dug around for the keys he owned.The one for the apartment, the one to Dave's bike-lock, the ones to the truck, and the one for Dave's locker at work.He used them as a paperweight and shut the door one last time and began to walk to his new life.

Okay.I don't know why I did something so miserable at a time when I am so ecstatic!I just finished all three days of Dance Recital (If you are in the Lockport area, Dyan Mulvey Dance Academy is a kick ass place to dance.Jazz, Tap, and Hip-Hop are the best!)Okay.Enough with the advertising.Seriously.I never fell the whole recital!I only forgot part of my Jazz dance on Thursday night, and I almost lost a tap shoe on Friday night, and Today, I kicked Ass!Anyway, this isn't the end of the story, and I haven't decided the rest of the story…Review!

P.S.Three Days until Regents Week!And Even then, I have 2 exams and that is it!!!!!!


	5. Sweetness

Chapter 5- 

Chapter 5-

Okay.To The She Devil~(Got the tail!)I started that Jesse & Chester Love story I wanted to do…Hee hee hee.}:-)It isn't going anywhere, and I might never post it, but what the hell?What have I got to lose?

Oh, and for those who want to know what Josiah looked like, HE looks like Carrot Top.(He's the star of the New ATT commercials.See my bio to get the pic of him.Ain't he wonderful?:-P 

Dave opened his eyes to find that he was in a warm, comfortable bed.He lay there, until the memories of the previous night flooded his head.He sat bolt upright as he realized that Joey drove them home from…Brooklyn.Dave ran out the bedroom door and into Joey's room.He noticed the clothes and jewelry he wore the night before were folded neatly on the bed.Then he ran out into the kitchen, where he saw the note on the table, under the keys, and when he picked up the note, and unfolded it, the Dexter Holland necklace fell out into his hands.He then proceeded to read the note.Dave burst into tears by the time he reached the end.His son had left him, and he might never see him again.He sank to his knees and sobbed openly.He looked skyward and screamed "WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?"He continued to scream obscenities until he grew tired and sank to the floor completely, not caring about anyone but Joey._God, why was I so mean to him?Why did I scare him so badly?Why?He cursed himself._

Joey sighed once more as he walked through the city.He had left only a day ago, and part of him wanted to crawl back, but he knew he couldn't.He sighed as he reached a funeral home.He read the sign outside, but he really didn't have to.He entered and walked inside.He recognized many of the mourners as his classmates.He noticed Josh there in a wheelchair, and his arm casted as well.He stepped over and knelt down to his friend."Hey.Are you okay?"He asked.Josh nodded."Except for the fact that my arm is broken and both my ankles got twisted, yeah.I'm fine."Josh said.Joey nodded and smiled."Tough it out.If you rest enough, I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to walk through at commencement.Don't worry."Joey said.He left and walked up to his friend's casket.He had long, red-golden curls, that weren't tied back, even for the funeral.His normally hazel eyes were shut peacefully.He wore a long-sleeve grey shirt and a pair oflight-blue jeans; This was his favorite outfit.Joey allowed a tear to slip out of his eye.Over to the side, there was an easel covered with memories of his short life.There was a baby picture, and Josiah as a toddler, and the one that brought the most tears out of those who looked at it; Josiah and his mom, dad, and big sister together at a picnic somewhere.It was taken only a few months before in the very outfit he was wearing.Alex was still up there; Joey hadn't even noticed her in his disbelief.He walked up to her and lay an arm across her shoulder."I'm sorry, Alley."He whispered, hugging her.She sobbed into his broad shoulders, softly pulling his hair in grief.Joey didn't mind at all; he just wanted Alex to feel better.She asked to go outside and he led her out front."Joey, I have something to tell you."Joey looked a little hurt, and she must have sensed this."No!It's not that, but it's about dating…"She said.He cocked his head to the side, a little bit confused."I used to date Siah."She said.Joey's eyes widened."God, I'm sorry!"He whispered, opening his arms to offer a hug.She smiled a little and accepted."Alex…I'm leaving."He said.She cocked her head a little."I ran away from Dad-I mean, Dave."He whispered.Her eyes grew wet with tears.He saw this."Alley.We can still go out, but not to public places, or to dinner or anything.I won't be able to afford anything…"He said.She nodded."Where will you be living?I need to see you…"She said.He looked down and shrugged his shoulders.She placed a hand on his shoulder."At least come back and stay for Siah.Please?"She asked.He nodded, placing an arm around her shoulders and following her inside.She led him over to Josh, Tara, and Trent who were reminiscing about Josiah.They each shared a memory and then stood there silently."I need to go to the ladies' room."Alex said, scratching her nose.Tara took the hint and piped up."You know what, so do I."She said, following her friend.They got to the bathroom and Alex turned to Tara."I need to borrow your cell phone."She said.Tara looked at her funny."Just give it to me!"She said.Tara obliged.

The phone rang at the Malucci residence.Dave looked up from Jing-Mei's lap where he had been crying and grabbed the phone."Malucci?"He asked."Dave?Oh my god!"Alex said.Dave perked up."What's up?He asked her."I know where Joey is."She said.Dave looked confused, drawing a look of equal confusion out of Jing-Mei."What?How did you know he was even gone?"He asked."Oh.HE showed up here and told me he left.I'm at Josiah's funeral.He'll be here for about 15 minutes, so if you want him, get your ass down here, got it?"She asked."When it ends, if I haven't been there, stall him.Go back to your place, the van, whatever.Don't let him go!"He said, hanging up."Chen, We gotta go to the funeral home."He said.

Jing-Mei sped down the road in her car and Dave rubbed his palms together in anxiety.They finally got to the funeral home and, sure enough, Joey was still there.He had his back turned to the car, and was hugging Alex.Dave got out of the car and ran up to him.Joey knew he was in for it, and he cowered to the floor.Dave saw this and lifted his son off of the ground. He gently planted a kiss onto his son's cheek.Joey didn't know if this was for real or not.He hesitated, but then hugged his father.Dave wrapped Joey as close as he could and **Everything was Wonderful Again.**

Like the Everclear reference I put in?And in answer to all questions, both negative and positive to my Whose Fault Is It? By Manson, I just wanted to say that I thought that some people might actually like to hear some reality in a world of deceit.If you don't like it, you can all kiss my ass.(Sorry for being negative, but I gave full credit to Marilyn Manson.I never even said it was mine, and since it is published on many of his fansites, my cousin's included, I figured that he don't give a shit about it.)Also, apologies for this chapter being so short.I wanted to get started on another chapter, entitled with a Favorite Alice Cooper song.Can anyone guess what it is?I have a hot picture of Erik Palladino to anyone who at least takes a guess.I swear, most of you will melt when you see it…Especially you, my little Devil…}:-)


	6. School's Out

Chapter 6- School's Out

Chapter 6- School's Out

This chapter is dedicated to my friends; Lacy, Becky, Suzy, Dawn, Andy, Chris, Amanda (Hey, We kinda look alike :-) inside joke…), Mike, Bryon, Theresa, Megan, Johnnie, Bonnie, Josh, James, Ron, Ryan, Nick, the other Nick, Lysette, and Jimmy.I'll miss you guys so much at RoyHart next year.I'll most especially miss Amanda skipping gym to be in lunch, and smacking Andy on the back of the head, hence the bit in this story.I love you guys all very much, more than it seems, and I will keep in touch as much as I can!See you at ten-year reunion.

Joey looked in the mirror at his reflection.He donned his cap and gown, and smiled at himself.His hair was tied back, and if you asked any girl in passing that day, they'd tell you he was perfect."Joseph!"Dave yelled.Graduation was here, at last.They all had made it, and because the drinking incident had happened off of school property, there wasn't a damn thing the school system could do about it.However, they were required to take a trip through a wing in Mercy where they kept people who were dying of alcohol-related damages.That was awful, and it gave each one of them nightmares, on top of the ones from their friend's death.

Joey left the room and smiled at his father."Hey, Dad."He whispered, hugging Dave.Dave hugged back."I love you, daddy."He whispered.Dave smiled into Joey's shoulder."I love you too son."HE whispered back.Dave never punished Joey for running away.He figured that Joey had been punished enough by seeing his friend die, and by seeing Matthew's grave.Joey had promised that during summer, he'd help Dave plant flowers up there with him.

The Tank pulled up to the parking lot, and a horn honked."HEY, JOEY!WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"Josh yelled.Joey smiled."You'll be there, right dad?"Joey asked."Of course I will."Dave said, tenderly kissing his son's forehead.Joey smiled brightly, said goodbye and left.He hopped with his change of clothes into the van.Alex was waiting there and she kissed him softly.Josh made a mock-gagging noise.*She smiled and smacked him in the back of his head.Josh smiled widely.He cuddled up to Tara, who snuggled up to her boyfriend.Josh and Joey shared a knowing look, and then each rested their head on their lovers' shoulder.Trent and Zoë were in front and Trent was focusing on the road.They drove down the road to a large auditorium, bigger than the one at their school.They parked down the street however, to avoid getting caught up in traffic later.That and the Tank was about ready to blow up one of these days.Josh's Viper, affectionately called the Warhorse, was the next form of group transportation.They piled out of the van and walked up the street.Alex pulled Joey's arm around her waist and smiled.He smiled too, content that she still loved him.Tara did the same with Josh.Trent and Zoë tried to kiss and walk at the same time, but that didn't work out too awful well.They reached the auditorium.They gathered up with all the rest of the seniors and waited there.They heard the instrumental music coming from the stage and they knew it was almost time to go in.Trent and Zoë, and Alex and Joey, (hey, I can rhyme!) and Josh and Tara each kissed their lover and then filed in behind the rest.The walked to 'Pomp and Circumstance' which none of them truly enjoyed, but had to live with it.They sat down and prepared for the long graduation commencement.The school officials and the superintendent and all those people talked and blathered on for a while.Then the principal called up the Valedictorian."Now, for the best out of all of his class, not that you all aren't special, Joshua James Cranston."Josh snorted awake as he heard his name.The rest of the gang snickered as he woke up.He blushed and walked up to the podium.

"Sorry about that.That's the way I was all throughout my 13 years at school, and I guess it had to go out the same way, too."The crowd laughed."I really don't have much of a speech prepared, I guess."He paused."All my life, I've been told that High School will be the best years of my life."I'm only eighteen years old, and I will be finding that out pretty soon, huh?"He paused again looking into the auditorium."I was always the class clown.I guess that's why you voted me class clown.Anyway, that's not what I came here for.Not for Gossip.I guess that I want to say that these years are precious, as our time as humans is incredibly short.One day, you'll wake up and be 80 years old wondering what the hell happened to your life.Then you'll look back at your senior yearbook, and see yourself as young, smart, and having a bright future ahead of you.Look around at each other.This might very well be the last time you ever see that person.Some of you will die young, and others will live for what to your grandchildren will seem like forever.To you, it will seem like a very short time.Look at us now, I mean, I can't speak for all of you when I say that 18 years has passed like the blink of an eye."He paused again, this time looking at Tara."These will be the times you remember most fondly.When you are on your deathbed, you will all flashback to at least one time during your senior year.Good Luck and Godspeed."Josh said, stopping and looking skyward."Peace Out, Josiah."The whole senior class was astounded by the speech.Josh Cranston, total smart-ass, made an absolutely beautiful speech.They erupted in cheers and applause.When He sat back down, Tara leaned over and kissed him softly.He smiled and kissed her back, a little harder.She smiled and clasped his hand.He lay his head on her shoulder."Luv ya."He whispered.She kissed his blonde, spiky head gently.

Three hours later, they were back in the tank, headed to the mall.Josh and Joey sat next to each other to talk in private."Hey, guess what!"Josh said."Hmmm?""I'm going to pop the question to Tara."He said, happily.Joey smiled."Wow.Congrats.I kinda want to ask Alex.I mean, I can't imagine a life without her."Joey said.Josh nodded."I can't picture being without Tara."He said.Joey smiled.The girls were gossiping to each other and Trent turned the music up louder to ignore them.Joey smiled and rested his head on his best friend's shoulder.Josh smiled and rubbed Joey's shoulder."God, I can't believe it's the end of high school, man."He groaned."God, I know.You guys are my best friends, even though I've only known you for like 2 years."He said.Alex smiled."Yeah.I'm going to miss seeing you guys in detention."Trent said."Yeah.And I'm going to miss making waffles in Home Ec."Tara said."I'm going to miss those end-of-year food fights."Joey said.They all nodded at that one."I'm going to miss smacking Trent in the back of his head."Zoë said."I'm going to miss being a pain in the teachers' asses."Josh said.Alex stayed quiet.Joey noticed this, and moved from Josh over to her."Alley?What's wrong?"He asked."I don't want to grow up!"She said, smiling and crying at the same time.They all nodded and began to cry themselves.Trent pulled into the mall parking lot and they all hugged each other, not speaking, just crying.They all knew that they would be friends forever, but as Josh had said, they might not be there tomorrow.They filed back out of the van and into the mall.Trent had begged Zoë to let him go to the Guitar Center in the mall.He eagerly went in a picked up an old '62 Fender Jaguar.It was a red sunburst in color, and was in great shape.The strings were thicker than most others, and the tuning keys needed a little bit of readjustment, but other than that, it was perfect.He flopped down onto an amp and plugged it in.He began to play 'Suspect Non-Conforming's 'Getting Out of the Depths of Despair'.This was definitely the graduation present that he told his parents he wanted.They gave him the money to go and buy it for himself.

Josh and Joey, meanwhile, had left the group and headed to the Jeweler.There was a Scottish man in his 30's, with a large red beard, and a large frame to match.He opened his mouth to introduce himself."'Ello, Lads.The name's Haggis McMutton, of the clan McMutton."There were two other men there.There was a tall man, with a long black beard in his 30's, and he was polishing some of the jewelry.There was a very short, fat, bald man with a goatee, earring, and peg leg sitting and sharpening tools."Hello, little wretches.Allow me to introduce myself.My name's Van Helgen.Edward Van Helgen."Josh's face lit up."VAN HALEN?"He asked."VAN HELGEN YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"Edward shouted."I'm Bill."Joey looked confused."That's it?Bill?"He asked."Cutthroat Bill."He said."We used ta be pirate barbers, so 'E dropped the 'cutthroat' from 'is name.""Barbers?How did you go from being pirates to barbers to Jewelers?"Josh asked."It's a long story, lads.It all started at the tender age of sixteen.I remember sailin' the high seas with me mum and da'.Me Mum was a hairdresser and she taught me everything I know."Haggis began."Look.We'll listen another time.We're interested in engagement rings."Joey said.Haggis nodded."Right This way, Lads." 

6-17-01I'm doing a late-night update, so that means that you should read this by Sunday Morning.In my life, if anyone gives a rat's ass, I just spent $400 on a new Fender Deluxe 90 Amplifier for my guitar.Soon, I'll trade it up for a Marshall Stack for my new band which My Buddy, Joe, and I started.So far, Joe's on Bass, I'm on rhythm guitar, and Chris is on Drums.We still need a lead guitarist, but 'JB' knows a lot of people from the Lockport Area, so it won't be that tough.By the end of senior year, we plan on playing the local skatepark, at least one battle of the bands, and talent shows at both Royhart and Lockport, where the members will attend school.

In other news, my sister just bought a drum set.Yeah.Now we have a bass, two guitars, a flute, a saxophone, and a big ass drum set.Boy, We'll really get the next-door neighbors' dogs a-howling when we move into the country…"Yee-ha!"

P.S.To all who entered the contest (and those who didn't and want the picture anyway…) leave your email in the review, or send me an email with your address, and I'll send the hot-ass pic to you guys right away.


	7. Shooting Star (The End)

6-21-01-

6-21-01-Shooting Star

I think I got my inspiration back.After doing all those shorts, (ER, Weezer, Offspring, and Orgy)I have finally found reason to start again.As promised earlier, I have started naming each chapter after a song.This one is after Bad Company's 'Shooting Star'.

"This one 'ere's quite a beauty!She'll be sure to love it for all of 'er years!"Haggis told them.Josh crinkled his nose."It's really… old."He said.Haggis smiled."Aye.'tis.You're the sort that fancy a more modern effect to yer lives."He said, a twinkle in his blue eyes."Well, I've got just the thing for ye!"He said, pulling out a white gold ring with three small diamonds on it.It wasn't the traditional one stoner, rather being more of a modern ring.Josh smiled."It's perfect."He said, running a hand through his blond locks."Alright.Van Helgen!"He said."Help this 'ere gentleman with his purchase, while I attend to this lad here."He said to Van Helgen.He turned back to Joey."Now, what are you interested in?"

Dave smiled to himself.He was in charge of a life for two short years, and he had been put back to a better life.As the Everclear song says, 'I will never be safe  
I will never be sane, I will always be weird inside, I will always be lame.'This was true for the both of them, who had similar pasts.Joey was already following in Dave's footsteps, by being accepted into a Medical School--- In Chicago.Okay, so things were a little bit different.Joey had a steady girlfriend that was clearly more to him than his very life.Dave still didn't have that.He and Chen…They didn't work out.They had found that it was much easier being friends than it was being lovers.Dave was once again lonely.But he didn't care.He had a son that loved him more than anything, and that's all that really mattered to him.

A knock at the door brought him out of his dreaming.He stood up and walked to the door, opening it.There was a short redhead, about 5'4, standing there.Her hair fell in curls everywhere.She wore an old, ragged pair of jeans and an Aerosmith shirt.He smiled, not knowing what to say."Hi.I'm Carla, and I just moved in from down the hall."There was a loud crash and the sounds of breaking glass from the apartment down the hall."FUCK!"A pair of voices, one male, one female, yelled.Carla sighed."What did you two break this time?"She shouted."Uhhh…Nothing?"The male voice said."Rivers, you're lying…"She muttered.She then remembered Dave."Sorry.My children and I are trying to move in, and I need to borrow a wrench to fix the damn sink."She said.Dave smiled."Sure thing."He said, inviting her in.She stepped in while he stepped on top of a few boxes on the floor near a closet."Why doesn't a woman like yourself keep a pile of tools with you?"He asked."My bastard husband got the tools, house, Truck, everything…"She said."Ouch."Dave replied, searching around.Just then, the boxes suddenly gave way and sent Dave crashing to the floor."SonofamotherfuckingBITCH!"He said.She knelt by his side."Are you okay?"She asked.Dave nodded."Hold on, let me be sure."She said, beginning to feel places on his side, neck, and head."Does this hurt?"She asked."No."He replied.She repeated it a few times.Finally she allowed him to move, and he stood up.She was already up."You know a lot about taking care of people."He commented."Yeah.I'm a doctor."She replied.Dave's heart damn near stopped."No Shit."He said.She cocked her head."What?"He then tried to make up for it."No, I mean, no shit.I mean, Oh God Damnit!I do this every freaking time I meet a beautiful woman, and…I've said too much."He said.She smiled."No, you haven't fucked up.And, you were going to tell me something?"She hinted."Oh yeah.I'm also a doctor.Dave Malucci."He said, extending his hand."Carla Stev- er.Carla McEverly."She said.He smiled, shaking her hand."So, here's your wrench, and if you need any help, remember, I'm here."He said.She smiled."Sure thing."She said, turning and walking out the door.There was another Crash, followed by Carla yelling, "Jaby!"Dave smiled.Yep.Definitely kids.Definitely his thing.

"So, ye like this one, do ye?"Haggis asked, referring to the huge diamond that he had picked out.It was the biggest he had ever seen, and he knew that it would look perfect on Alex's fingers.He grinned."Yeah!"He said."Now, this comes Curse-Free, or your money back."Haggis said.This alarmed Joey, but he pushed it away."This 'ere's the payment plan, and I 'ope that you'll sign right 'ere."He said.Joey did, and then he took the ring."Thank you, Haggis!"He said, walking over to Josh who now held his ring."Ready to surprise our chicks?"He asked, Josh shook his head."I'll ask much later, like in the park, or something.You know how girls want something romantic…"Joey smiled."You mean kinda like sex when you're older…"Josh looked down.Joey smiled."Oh, no!I didn't mean it that way, I really didn't…"Joey began.Josh looked up."It's okay."He said.You see, Josh's father left him at a very young age.He wasn't quite seven when his dad skipped out on him, leaving him as the man of the house.The first time he heard 'Father of Mine' it hit him so hard that he actually cried.Joey had helped him deal with it, by just telling him his story about life with his dad.Josh and Joey quickly became the best of friends; as if they'd been companions since birth, even though they'd only met a couple of years ago.The pair broke out of their memory trip and then walked to the music store where they had grouped together.Josh had really baggy pants on, so they hid the rings in the pockets.They casually smiled, which caused their girlfriends to believe that something was up.They just smiled and walked out of the store together. 

Later that night, Josh and Tara were walking along the lake.They had taken off their shoes and were walking the lake barefoot.They held each other's hands silently, occasionally looking up and smiling.Finally they reached a grassy park that was there and they sat down on a bench.He sat next to her and brushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her cheek softly.He slid off the bench and onto his knees."Tara, will you, um…marry me?"He asked, realizing that he was blushing.Tara looked down at him.She didn't know what to say.If she said yes, her parents might be mad at her.If she said no, she'd always wonder what if…She sat up straight, took a deep breath and said, "Yes."He smiled and picked her up and pranced her about in the air.Tara leaned up and kissed him gently."Joey's in on this too, isn't he?"She asked.He nodded, kissing her nose.She smiled.Life certainly was good.

Dave settled back into his chair and looked out the window.He had met a girl today, but she had two teenage kids!That meant she was older, or she started younger.There was another knock on the door.There was a teenage boy with thick glasses, and clothes that dated back to the 70's. He had short brown hair and was rather small compared to Dave. (He looks like Rivers Cuomo from Weezer)"Hey!You're Rivers, right?" Dave asked.(Author's Note:As If you didn't see that coming!)Rivers nodded."Yeah.My mom sent me down here to ask your help."He said, shyly.Dave smiled."Be right there."He said. He ran down the hall and saw Carla under the sink."Hey, Carla.What's the problem?"He asked."FUCKING SINK!"She snarled.He got down and pulled her out.He grabbed the wrench and pulled it to tighten the thing she was trying to.She smiled."Strong and handsome!How nice, right kids?"She asked.The girl looked at Dave."Mo-om!You just got divorced!How can you want to date already?"Jaby asked, flipping her long hair out of her face."Jaby."Carla warned.Jaby smiled and went back to the room she had to share with her brother.Rivers also smiled meekly and walked out into his room, leaving the two out alone.

Carla smiled at Dave."So…Where are you from?"She asked, causing them to laugh."Originally from Brooklyn.Moved here when I was like 10 or 11."He said.She smiled."Cool.I'm from California.I moved here upon the finalization of my divorce."She said.Dave smiled."That bad, huh?"He asked.She nodded."Would you like to go get coffee sometime?"She asked, nervously running a hand through her hair.He smiled and nodded."Wait.Let me get this straight.You, a hot chick, is asking me, the world's biggest pain in the ass, out on a date?"He asked.She nodded."Hell yeah."He told her.

That night—

Joey was driving his truck, with Alex sitting in the passenger seat.Alex didn't know where they were going, and the blindfold he'd placed on her didn't help one bit.He said that it was supposed to be a surprise.Alex knew that he was corny in this respect, but he was trying to be romantic, and this was.He finally slowed down and he got out of the truck and ran over to Alex's door.He gently led her out and onto a sandy beach.He untied the bandanna over her eyes and she smiled.It was perfect.He'd spread a blanket out on the lakeshore and he led her over to it.She sat down on the blanket and looked at him.He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek.She smiled and settled her face into his shoulder.He leaned back and pulled her on top of him, allowing them to stare into the stars.They lay there together, just looking into the stars and reflecting on their lives, when finally he pulled the velvet box out of his pocket.He opened it. "Alley Cat, I know that I'm not the best person in the world to be with, and I know that the next few years will be pretty rough, with college and all, but will you marry me anyway?"He asked, looking directly into her eyes.She smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes."Of course I will!"She said, hugging him tight.This was going to be a night to remember.He pulled her up and started his car.The stereo began to play 'Kiss from a Rose' and the couple began to dance the night away.

2 months later-

Josh and Joey and Alex and… Tara had decided on getting married in one ceremony.The four of them were the absolute best friends, and Trent and Jesse were the best men. They had chosen a remote park by the lakeshore, and had a huge bash with their friends and family there.They had decided on getting married there, as they did not want a traditional church wedding due to Joey and Alex's belief in a different church.Josh and Tara were Christian, so they all got married in a Wiccan and a Christian ceremony.It was expensive, but worth it. 

Josh and Joey each had decided on going to school to be doctors.They had been accepted into UIC College of Medicine, which allowed them to be near home. Trent and Jesse had chosen to try and get somewhere with their band.Zoë went to California to be an actress.Tara went to a local college to become a teacher.Alex also went to a Chicago school to study microbiology.

Dave and Carla got married a year later.They had one child together, which they named Selena.Her children became Dave's children, and vice versa.Carla got a job in the ER with her husband, making jokes a little bit harder for Dave.

Once Joey graduated, he immediately got a job at Cook County General, right alongside his father.He always tried to out joke his father, and Dave tried to outdo Joey.Josh also got a job at County, but he wasn't in the ER, instead preferring to work in the Oncology area.

Alex got pregnant a year before Joey's graduation. She gave birth to twins; Kyle and Jessica.Tara too got pregnant, although it was a year before Alex did.She suffered a miscarriage, but before long, she got pregnant again and had a baby boy, Jesse.Life went on as usual, and the group that was friends then are still friends even today.So they have a couple of kids, and jobs, houses, responsibilities…They're still friends! 

Lame ending, I know, but I've lost passion for this story.I mean, I like it, but the antics in the story are often based on events in my life at school.I mean, I've had pregnant friends, drunken friends, and a lot of the characters are based on real people in my life.Josh, Alex, Tara, Jesse, and Jaby are based on friends in my life.I'll be starting on another fic soon, but it will be a KoRn fic.I'll also start on an ER fic, but…I haven't many ideas yet.What do you guys think of a Weezer/ER/Everclear fic rolled up into one?LoL, J/K.Sort of.Well, tell me what you thought, and all that stuff, and I'll be going now….

Oh yeah.At the end of my stories now, I'll put in quotes from my friends.Yes, they really said this stuff, in case you wonder.

Andy (Referring to a stripper named 'Candy' but getting rather… confused.)

-I'm Andy's Candy!

(We took that in two senses, btw…. :-)


End file.
